Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)
"Do you... fear death?"—Davy JonesCaptain Davy Jones is a fictional character from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series, loosely based on the old seaman's legend of Davy Jones' Locker. He serves as the primary antagonist of the second film of the franchise, Dead Man's Chest but is reduced to the secondary antagonist in the third film, At World's End. He is only given mention in the first and fourth movies, Curse of the Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides.He was played by Bill Nighy in the second and third films. Appearance Davy Jones as a LEGO figure.Added by Venage237Davy Jones was designed by the films' producers to be a mixture of various aquatic flora and fauna features. Jones' most striking feature is his cephalopod-like head, with octupus-like tentacles giving the illusion of a thick beard, which is similar to the head of Cthulhu.Throughout the films, Jones uses the 46 tentacles of his "beard" like fingers to manipulate objects, such as the Dead Man's Chest key (he shows this during a game of Liar's Dice), his hat (when his ship submerges), and the keys of his vast pipe organ; while dueling Captain Jack Sparrow in the climactic maelstrom battle sequence of the third film, he waves, wags, wiggles all of his "beard-tentacles" at once while screaming in frightening fashion in an effort to scare Sparrow, which, in context, appears humorous.A prominent sac bulges from under the back of his barnacle-encrusted tricorne. Jones' face lacks a nose, and instead has one short, hollow tentacle called a siphon (on the left side of his face) that acts as part of his respiratory system, capable of inhaling and exhaling, which we see in the second film as he smokes his pipe. Davy Jones also has a crustacean-style crab-like claw for his left arm which is shown to be incredibly powerful as he can snap a sword in two without difficulty, he has a long tentacle in place of the index finger on his right hand and his right leg is that of a crab (resembling a pegleg). He also speaks with a clearly distinguishable, albeit very thick, Scottish accent. In the FilmsIn the films, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (based on the feared ghost ship of the same name featured in nautical lore), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him antagonistic. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the second film.Jack Sparrow made a deal with him to raise the Black Pearl. Afterward, Jones sought to make Jack a crew member of the Flying Dutchman. Jack refused, so Bootstrap Bill (who also made a deal with Jones) put a symbol on him for Jones's pet, the Kraken, to hunt him and take his soul to Davy Jones's Locker. Jack tricked Will Turner into becoming part of the Flying Dutchman's crew, but he was able to steal the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Jones while he was asleep. Eventually the kraken swallowed Jack and the Black Pearl, but his heart, which Jack earlier dug up, was taken to Lord Cutler Beckett by James Norrington. From here, Jones became Beckett's servant, since he possessed the heart and could destroy it if Jones disobeyed him. Eventually he and his crew fought alongside the East India Trading Company against Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, and other pirates in Jack's crew as the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman faced off at a maelstrom created by Calypso. During which, Jones dueled Jack, who eventually unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and threatened toDavy's ship. The Flying DutchmanAdded by Buddyrichiedonmoochie stab Jones's heart with his broken sword (earlier snapped in two by Jones with his claw). He stabbed Will in the heart with his sword, twisting the blade. At this, Bootstrap, previously driven insane from his imprisonment in the wall of the ship, returned to his senses and beat up Jones. Before Jones could stab Bootstrap, Will stabbed the heart, with help from Jack, and Jones fell to his death in the maelstrom. As he fell, he whispered his final word: "Calypso". Category:Villians